Mr Right
by lizteroid
Summary: AU look at a love square. - Bree/Edie/Karl/Susan.


**Mr Right.**  
_~Based on the book and movie, The Witches of Eastwick~

* * *

_

The three women had been friends for so long, they each remembered the others moving onto Wisteria Lane. Each had had their fair share of problems in the relationship department and now, all three shared the same problem. No man in their lives. So as they each went about their daily businesses, Susan, an illustrator of children's books, Edie a realtor and then Bree, the home-maker and caterer, they crossed each other's paths regularly enough, but they made sure they would gather regularly too. Tonight it was at Bree's place, since she was the perfect hostess anyway.

It had been a most wonderful day at the cemetery, the perfect day for Eli's funeral, the sun was shining gloriously, the sky was of an amazing azure colour and there was not a single cloud in the sky, not even a gentle white cotton wool cloud. Then it turned. The sky rapidly clouded over, huge, pendulous grey clouds, the sky turning into that in a Hammer House of Horror movie, a backdrop against the silhouette of a gnarled, rickety looking castle. The girls had hurried on over to Bree's place and swiftly she let them inside, bringing towels with her so they could dry off.

"That service was beautiful, but I was really wishing that the priest would hurry it along..." Bree sighed, "I was really wishing for something to happen and it did, even after this morning, the weather was tremendous"

"Yes, I sat there with Juanita kicking my chair, thinking 'This is going to go on forever' I was dying for that happen" Edie replied, her famous pout already visible.

"And I was thinking the exact same thing" Susan replied, as Bree moved her best crystal vase out of the way of Susan's reach, "But don't you think it's odd? We all thought the same thing at the same time?" the artist asked her friends.

"Well, lighten up Susie! It's not enough to get us onto Oprah or something!" Edie scoffed taking a Martini Bree had already made while she had waited for them, "They can't prove it anyway, but come on, let's just drink!"

So the girls all sat around on the sofa's at first before they decided to let lose and Bree allowed them to sit on the floor. They reminisced about Eli being a huge impact on all of their lives, until Edie being Edie got onto the part when she seduced him because she didn't want to be alone, before they got talking on men who they knew who'd made a pass at each of them.

"Oh congratulations Bree!" Susan remembered.

Bree smiled to her and to Edie, "Thank you...as today, I'm a free woman. No more Hodge...no more Van De Kamp. Just Mason!"

They all lifted their glasses and clinked them as the lightning struck again, sending their shadows dancing up the walls and licked away by the open fire Bree had lit. Before Bree began to cry, happy/sad tears, they were bitter sweet and Edie just sighed, "Hey lighten up Mason! It's a beginning not an end, right Susie?!" she cast a look to the artist, she agreed and Edie took Bree's hand, "It'll be fine!"

Later on, they were all pretty much drunk and talking about their failed relationships, "I still feel like I'm the one cheating, when I think about _it_" Edie said before Bree and Susan looked to each other and scoffed a little, before Edie continued, "Even though he left me...to go off and search to find his inner peace!"

"And Bree, yours goes AWOL and starts stealing from you! What the heck?!" Susan then chipped in.

"Susan! You are being...hurtful!" Bree said.

"Girls...we need to lighten up, get out there! Have fun for God's sakes!" Edie said, "We aren't getting any younger and right now...we're hiding..."

"Edie has a point" Susan replied, "Look…you, Edie lost your husband, he got crazy, nasty with you, kept a load of things from you and what do you know? Next thing he ends up on the front page of the Fairview Times reported missing, days later, he's committed suicide to be with his beloved Lila and Paige…" Edie sighed before Susan turned on Bree, "And you missy…your lunatic ex husband is cavorting around, escaped from some mental asylum, which coincidentally you met each other at and you escaped from too…"

"Susan…" Bree gasped, holding her Martini glass tightly.

"And then there's me…two men, who I was engaged to at the same time, come on…! Seriously.." Susan self criticized her own life, "And Edie's right…I can't live without a man, so…let's go! Go out there and get laid!"

"You know…" Bree began.

Edie jumped in, "A guy just bought Ida Greenburg's house…no showing, no history. He just bought it and moved in yesterday…"

"You know that was funny, I was about to say that Edie.." Bree giggled a little as she looked to the blonde with a slightly irked expression.

"So, I'm thinking we should pay him a visit, you know…welcome him to the neighbourhood.." Edie smiled to her friends and they all sipped on their drinks before the blonde asked, "So what kinda guy are we hoping for here?"

"Well charming…funny…" Susan started.

"Gentlemanly…sweet natured, and not necessarily handsome.." Bree followed on.

"And let's just throw in that he has money…" Edie smirked.

The three women nodded and clinked their glasses together once more before they spent the rest of their evening deciding on how this new guy should look and how he would be and what it would be like to meet him and maybe settle down with him. All just wishes of women desperate to make it happen.

Being Susan, and clumsy and curious, she was the first over, the next day, to old Greenberg house, to see what the new guy was like. She found that the front door was wide open and the guy seemed to be out, so walking in with her small token of welcoming; a painting she'd painted herself, she noticed that her was indeed out, but my, he had wonderful taste in décor.

She stepped inside the hallway, the packers had finished moving the furniture around to his will and everything seemed orderly, standing in regimented style. This guy knew what he liked in life, it was slightly uncanny and anal in a way. A way even more retarded than Bree's retentiveness, Susan thought before she heard whistling behind her and she turned, seeing the man who's house she was inside, "Oh, uhm…excuse me, I just wanted to bring you a welcome to the neighbourhood gift…I painted it myself.." Susan smiled to him sheepishly.

He smiled, "Oh, that's alright, I knew you would come looking for me, I just had to add to the intrigue by leaving my front door open for you to…step right up" he smirked a little, looking into Susan's brown doe eyes.

"Uhh…yeah…so, welcome to the neighbourhood…I… "

"Know you'd like to have dinner with me, I'll get the stove nice and…hot…" he smiled.

Susan smiled a little too and nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the first thing she'd noticed was his smile, and then his eyes. His manner was rather…out there too. But she agreed to the lunch and walked with him through the house to the yard out the back, looking over the swimming pool and small water feature.

He led Susan to a wrought iron garden patio set, and pulled out a chair for her to sit at as he poured out some cloudy lemonade and offered some Turkish Delights. Susan took the chocolates and the drink and smiled to him as he sat facing her, "So…?" he began, looking her over slightly yet overtly.

"So…here we are, having lemonade and welcoming to the neighbourhood" she replied.

"Yes we are.." he nodded and smiled, sipping his drink and taking another Turkish Delight, softly plopping it into his mouth and chewing with his mouth open, Susan scoffed a little and watched while he ate the chocolate with virtually no manners whatsoever.

"Oh, I'm Susan…I live in the yellow house about three doors down…" she smiled brightly, making polite conversation.

"Yes, I know…" he replied.

"You do?"

"Yes…the woman with the straight A daughter…the illustrator for the Monkey Madness books…" he replied to her, "The woman who finds it hard to be away from men…is that why you came over here today Susan? To be around a man who knows what he wants?" Susan was speechless, was this man a spy? A private investigator? He smirked as he watched her squirm a little, "Yes, that answers my question, come on Susie…let's go inside, we can always have a good Fuck…"

Without thinking, Susan stood up, staring into this man's eyes as if he had some kind of hold over her body and mind. She stood waiting for him to lead her inside before she followed and asked him, "But your name…what is it?"

He let his lips linger around her neck, as if sensing her pulse in her jugular. Wetting his lips, he let his tongue rasp against Susan's skin as he whispered his name in her ear. Upon hearing his name, Susan blanked out, she didn't know who this mystery man was or what his purpose was in their neighbourhood, but she forgot all of those thoughts when his arms wrapped around her and she was lost in a deep, hungry and raw kiss. All surroundings, melting before her eyes as she was lost in the passion.

The next day, was Edie's turn to meet the new gentleman who had moved into the home, she was dressed in her usual attire; her salmon pink two piece, skirt and blazer. It was all she wore except for her underwear of course. She had her cleavage on show as much as possible without actually removing any clothing and she marched confidently up to the grey door, knocking thrice. On the third knock, the man answered and looked her over, standing there with her clipboard and broad grin as she felt his eyes travel every inch of her body, drinking in the sight of her form before him.

"Hello Edie Britt...I sold you this house" the blonde announced, "I was wondering if you need or...rather, want me to show you around the place and neighbourhood?!"

He was slightly taken aback, but he agreed and looked down her blazer, nodding. He sighed a little, pulling the door closed before he stepped outside with Edie, "Let's get the neighbourhood thing one first huh?"

Edie smiled and nodded, "Let's..." she walked with him along the lane, "This is Gaby and Carlos' place, they have two girls...believe you'll see them around, they're not hard to miss" she chuckled a little, "Next is our resident gay couple, Bob and Lee...they're both brilliant, but you gotta watch out for Lee, he's the bitch of the couple" she smiled to him and waved Bob, out on the porch with his gown on, "That's Bob...anyway, this one is Susan's place, she's the art freak on the block.."

"The one with the kid right?" he asked.

"Yes, Julie...this green house is the Scavo's, in there is like a jungle, they've got four kids, Tom's got a love child, they don't see her anyway, but it's good because she caused a whole lot of bother a few years ago, Lynette almost got the kids taken away...three boys and a girl, all P names..." Edie smiled, "I still can't remember them all" she giggled a little as they walked around the cul de sac, "This charming little pink pad would be mine, it will do you good to learn its whereabouts...next on the list...it's...oh the space where Karen used to live, God rest her soul too..." Edie sighed and looked down sadly for a few moments before she then moved on, "Uhm ok...Mike and Katherine's place, to be honest that house could do with a lick of paint, look at it! That...drab puke color!" Edie exclaimed.

The man chuckled and nodded, "It is a little dreary..."

"Tell me about it! This blue one, this is Bree's place...she's the perfect woman...I tell ya, Martha Stewart and June Cleaver are put to shame by this woman! Next...the Young's place, our dear friend Mary Alice committed suicide here because of an old...neighbourhood watchwoman gone crazy...but then Mary Alice's husband Paul clubbed her with the blender" Edie remembered, "Serves her right really for stealing it from them"

"Some neighbourhood..." he replied.

"You'll get to it, I'm sure...so, how about that...tour in your house?" she raised a brow to him.

"We could even play in the pool..." he replied.

"I like the sound of that..." Edie's brow arched as she smirked and they stepped inside, the front door closing accordingly. He led her through to the back yard where the pool was uncovered and rippling slightly in the sun. Edie walked over to the side of the pool as did he, smiling to her, looking into her deep sea eyes and she began to unbutton her blazer, as if he had a hold over her will. Soon she was stripped down to her underwear and sat on the edge of the pool with a Margarita in hand before he gently slipped into the water and pulled her in with him, leaving her glass on the side before they began kissing hungrily and passionately, allowing the sun to blur out the world around them when he told her his name.

Later that same day, after Edie had left his house, he decided to go on his own tour of the neighbourhood, over to the blue house. Bree's place. He had taken the time to buy muffins and a basket to take over there with him. So, he knocked on her door twice before he heard a piano playing and he softly opened the door, seeing Bree herself sitting at a piano, playing an adagio before he called out, "Knock, knock!"

Bree turned and gasped, dropping her sheet music, "Oh...I didn't hear you knock!" she replied, "Come on in..." she smiled, walking over to the door.

"I brought some...muffins" he smiled to the redhead before him as she let him enter her home.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, I've been so wrapped up in playing my piano, ever since my husband died and I divorced my last husband...but now I just play, its really all I have in my life now. My work and my piano" she replied.

"Don't worry, Bree..." he smiled, "But I must let you know...I found out you were greater than the great Martha Stewart, so I brought these muffins which I didn't make with own hands..." he chuckled. This made Bree chuckle a little too as she looked to him, "You could...teach me?" he suggested as he looked over her soft satiny blouse and pencil skirt.

"I could, if you have the patience to be taught by me" Bree smiled.

"Of course" he nodded.

"So then...let's go on through to the kitchen and we'll bake" she smiled, looking into his gentle eyes.

"And then maybe I could teach you to play properly..." he nodded and raised his brow.

"Yes" she answered shortly before she then continued, "What made you choose Wisteria Lane?"

"Oh...polite conversation" he chortled a little, before she could apologize, he continued, "No, I chose Wisteria Lane because of all the beautiful women here..." he smiled charmingly before he reached for Bree's hand as she began to mix the muffin dough together and smiled back to him being captivated by his eyes and smile.

Soon the muffins were in the oven and the two had moved back out to the piano. She sat on the piano stool before he watched her begin to play, before long he joined in with her, duetting and showing her how to untense her hands as she move from each key. Bree turned to him as he slowly let his breath move along her neck and she swallowed, letting her eyes close over as he murmured his name into her hair and lifted her in one swift movement, onto the piano and they began to make music.

**A**s word got around with the neighbours on Wisteria Lane that he had been seen cavorting around with separate women, those women's names were about to be tarnished. And starting with this escapade, Edie was usually the center of it all by spreading the gossip around between people she knew would spread it further, but this time, it was about her, Susan and Bree, three perfectly good women in a suburban street, going about their everyday chores and crafts.

At the center of this Chinese Whispers style gossip chain, one of Bree's old friends turned enemies; Maisy Gibbons. Bree had ratted her out to every possible housewife she could inform back when Rex was still healthy and alive, with his disillusioned perversion of sexual fantasies. Maisy had been working as a hooker, working from home when her husband and daughter had been away, and it wasn't until Bree's husband Rex had passed out while handcuffed to her, that anybody had found out.

But now, here she was, sitting in the country club, fresh out of prison, now back to enjoying her life, slightly tarnished as it was, but still high and free like it had been, she sat with Bree's old tennis partner, Tish. Now Tish was always one for gossip, no matter who it was about.

"All three of them were with this new guy on the block?" Tish questioned.

"Oh yeah, and that Van De Kamp had the nerve to call me a whore!" Masiy chortled before she sipped her lemonade, and then continued, "And well we all expected it from Edie Britt-Williams, but Susan…?!" Maisy played an expression of mock shock, "Never, although I do recall Edie once telling that Solis girl…uhm…Gabrielle that Susan couldn't live without a man in her life!" the ex-felon remarked in her slight southern drawl.

Soon, no other than the redhead entered the country club, not dressed in her originally elegant attire, sporting white gloves and a gentle cardigan, imported from Paris but dressed in casual shorts and a spaghetti strap tee, the club went entirely dead as wives and husbands alike looked her over, noticing her usual manner had left and a foreign personality had taken over her body. It was odd to see the usually laminated to perfection housewife, a real Stepford Wife acting in such a way that Bree was doing now.

A waiter neared her and looked her over as she smiled gently up at him before he brushed by her uttering, "Whore…" she gasped and looked after the waiter, he was usually brilliant with her, giving her amazingly fast service and she'd give him great tips in return. Bree turned and saw the reason why. Maisy and Tish smirking at her, nodding to Bree. She stood up in as dignified manner she could muster and she left the club, not caring about anyone there.

When she finally got back home, there were the newspapers, and even some paparazzi had followed her home to get a closer look at the goings on around the neighbourhood and who this mystery man was, and why he had moved there. They were snapping photos of Edie, she had no idea hardly why they were taking photographs of her but she posed for the cameras anyway. She was branded not only a camera whore now but a plain, cold, hard whore.

Susan was the first over to his place, "What the Fuck is this?!" she demanded in a very un-Susan like manner when he opened the door and had the newspaper shoved into his face before he could see the street with paparazzi behind Susan.

"Suze…" he began.

"No, you don't! Just give me some answers…!" she said warningly.

"I did nothing wrong…you just decided to not call me or see me…not just you but Edie and Bree too…" he replied to her, "I wanted…some attention…"

"So you went to the papers and blackened our names?!" she scoffed.

"I blackened nothing yet.." he retorted slightly.

"Just so you know, you won't come near any of us, understand…?! If you do, Bree's in the NRA, she can sort herself out, Edie did martial arts and reached the highest possible Dan and me, well…I can drown you in a pot of paint…so just watch your back…!" Susan glared and hissed to him before throwing the news press at him and storming off to her own place, him watching her as she scuttled away down the road.

"Oh don't worry…I won't come near…" he chuckled to himself.

A short time passed by, and soon he was finding it hard to cope without seeing his girls, his beautiful, beautiful girls. And even though Susan had told him not to, he decided to see them. Firstly, making his way over to she her, he'd go in order he'd seduced them, so it was Susan first. He marched to her house and rapped on the window pane for her to answer the door to him, he had manners even though they had all said he hadn't any.

Susan came to the door and sighed as she looked to him, "Yes? What is it?!" she questioned him harshly as she tried to avert her eyes from his own gaze.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry…" he tried.

"No, you listen to me…!" Susan began before she looked into his eyes and swallowed, losing her confident manner and trailing her sentence to a standstill, "I…I warn…" she sighed and looked deeper into his eyes, "Who are you?!" she whispered before pressing her lips to his once more.

After winning over Susan, he went to Edie's place, seeing her car in the drive way first before noticing the spray from the hose and finally the woman herself, in her leopard print swimsuit. So he pressed on over to her, looking over her amazing figure as she sponged her car over, like that time she had returned to Wisteria Lane and the ladies saw her again. He chuckled, "Hey Edie…"

"Go away you big simp!" she retaliated to him swiftly.

He gave a chuckle, "Look, Edie…I'm sorry…"

"Hey, whatever…I got myself a contract…" Edie smirked as she saw herself in the reflection on the car, "And a few slots as MTV host too"

"Well, I'm happy to hear that" he smiled a little, "Can you forgive me?" he looked to her, extending his hand before she nodded and smiled, taking his hand and stepping closer to him, nodding, "Good…cause I can't live without you"

Another down, one more to go. He let his feet guide him to the redhead's house. Bree was once more sitting at her piano and he gently knocked at the window before calling to her and holding up some of her favourite sheet music. She smiled and moved to the door to open it. He began, "Bree…I'm sorry, can I make it up to you?" he questioned with a gentle smile.

"I don't know, you did do a lot of damage…" she sighed and her eyes fell on the score.

"I know Bree, I know and I'm sorry for that…"

"Alright…I forgive you…" Bree replied, whispering as he pulled her against his body, her head rested against his chest gently.

Later on that day, the girls met up for coffee before their weekly poker game with the other three girls and Lee, they were all closed from one another and each knew something was wrong, "Alright, spill it Susie, Red…?" Edie began as she looked between the two, "What's going on?"

"Edie, I…" Bree began.

"He came to see…" Susan continued.

"Don't say it…you two…he came to see you two, too…?" the blonde asked the other two women sitting opposite her. She got nods from both of them in response, "I don't believe it…so, are you two going to see him again?!" she asked them both, looking to Susan first.

"I…I don't know yet, Bree?"

"Do you think it's wise to?" the redhead replied, looking back to Edie.

The blonde sighed and looked down, "I don't think we should" she whispered and shook her head, "It would not be wise Bree, you're right…we have to stick together, there are three of us, right? And only one of him, so we protect each other"

The other two women nodded at Edie's dialogue before Bree set down her cup, "Excuse me…I have to use the bathroom before the others arrive" she smiled gently and walked off. Once inside, Bree ran the cold water over her face and sat down on the toilet seat, she'd been getting night sweats and irregular periods now for the last two months, however the hot flushes seemed to have gotten worse. So she stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes more until she heard the doorbell.

The poker game went by in a blur for the three women, especially for Bree who had the onset of a migraine starting. And now the three of them were alone again, and had began talking about their fantasies, dreams, inner thoughts and fears.

"I would absolutely die if I lost you guys, my friends mean everything to me…and my dear Julie, she's given me so much…I can't believe she just upped stakes and took off to UCLA…but I support her with everything, she's a great kid and I love her" Susan smiled triumphantly.

"Alright, alright with the mushy power of love crap Suze!" Edie rolled her eyes playfully before she sighed and added her fear, "For me…looks have been the key to my…torrid yet thrilling affairs in this world, so yeah…losing my stunningly beautiful looks would end it all for me!" the blonde giggled as Susan nudged her to let Bree speak.

"Mine…for me, my world would crumble if I lost everything, my power, house, family…friends…and to be in pain, everything in this world comes with a price of pain…" Bree answered the unspoken questions her friends expressions seemed to give. She sighed and looked to her lap, "Pain is the worst feeling of all…"

Of course, he had some way of listening to the girls sharing their emotions with each other, he was tuned in to listen to them, he was them! He felt everything they felt, heard what they did and sensed what they did also. They could all feel themselves getting hotter and slightly nauseas. Bree was affected the worst, her migraine was back and even stronger than the last time, her mind was clouded over as was her vision and she let out an extraordinary groan and cried heavily, clenching her fists tightly before she passed out.

Waking up, Bree found herself surrounded by her friends, the one's she barely spoke to just leaving, Katherine softly smiling to her as she smelled the flowers and turned to go with Lynette and Gaby. Bree looked up at Edie and Susan and looked around drowsily before asking the age old question, "What happened?" and she was soon answered to her own question when she got a stabbing pain in her groin and she let out an excruciating groan. Susan and Edie both were there for Bree as she lay almost helpless in the hospital bed, keeping the patients from napping or enjoying time to figure out a jigsaw puzzle.

"You had a slight panic and collapsed Bree.." Edie told her friend, "It was like you were possessed…" she pointed out, "Your body went into convulsions and such…like you were being shocked"

"I was?" the redhead swallowed, wincing as another wave of pain washed over her body, straight to her abdominal area.

"Yeah, scared us to death, we thought we were going to lose you…" Susan whispered.

"Do the doctors know what it is yet?" she asked. Edie and Susan looked between each other before shaking their heads to Bree, and she continued, whispering to them, "I'm pregnant…" she admitted to them.

Edie looked up now, her eyes wide, "So…am I. Susie?" she turned to the brunette.

Susan cursed, "This is just goddam perfect! That shit! What a snake!"

Bree winced still, but not entirely because of the pain inflicted on her body, because of Susan's swearing, she had never heard the brunette swear in all the eighteen years she'd known her, but now, this had finally snapped her and caused her to break those ways, "What's gonna happen to us?" the redhead asked.

"I'll tell you what, I'm gonna march over tot hat snake's place myself and give him what for!" Edie barked, "He can't treat us this way…what's next?! Swarming locusts?!" she scoffed.

"Edie, do you think it's wise for you to go there…?" Susan questioned.

The blonde raised her brow, "Hey, I'm capable of negotiation…I'm a realtor remember…" she smirked confidently before she stood and flipped her hair, "I'll be back soon girls…don't need to worry…" she winked and strode off to find the guy who almost killed Bree.

And so, he knew Edie was on her way home, he was all set in his car, waiting for her Porsche to round the corner before he would speed up and collide with her vehicle. Edie made sure she didn't round the corner of Wisteria Lane, she parked just shy of it and sat waiting for him to appear before she would take off along the drive and at top speed would begin a car chase.

Yes, it all worked perfectly, Edie had estimated correctly and he pulled out, ready for her to punch the accelerator with enormous force, sending her hurling back into the leather binds of her seat as she drove around the town, making sure she dodged traffic and police, keeping him eating her exhaust pipe.

Yes, Edie Britt was not just a pretty face, she had many hidden talents. Talents even Bree and Susan knew nothing about. One of these talents happened to be; race car driving. Edie had trained out in Nebraska to be a racing driver for three, almost four years before she had longed the peace and tranquillity of a normal life. No roaring engines, no tannoys, no flagpoles. But being behind that wheel and driving at that speed made her thrill return.

That thrill caused her to daydream and she clipped something, sending her car spinning through the air and colliding with the roof of his car beneath. Their cars meshed together somehow and suddenly, he crashed into the town monument, his car immediately erupting into violent flames with him behind the wheel, a silly fool sitting unconscious and bloody. Edie shook her head, quickly regaining her consciousness and saw the flames, she escaped the car wreckage before the two cars were engulfed by the flames, licking at the shells. An almighty explosion was heard around the center of the town, "Oh my God, Ka…"

"KARL!" Bree groaned and gasped.

"No!" Susan gasped at the same time.

With all three of them gasping, Bree's agonising pain resided as suddenly as it had began, she looked to Susan and held her hand, "It's stopped…" she whispered, "The pain…it's stopped" she smiled to her friend.

The doctor arrived and gently brought Edie inside the private room they had now, her arm in a sling, all three had had test results confirmed that they were indeed pregnant, each of them had the same due date and were the exact same number of weeks into their first trimester. It was a miracle. However for Bree. It was not.

"Ms Mason…I'm…I'm sorry…" the doctor began, looking deep into those emerald eyes as they began to cloud over with tears, "We did all we could…your baby hasn't made it through your condition…however, the other foetus tells us a different story…." the doctor's expression lightened again, "You're still going to be a mother, Bree.."

"Twins…?! I mean, I was having twins?!" she gasped, "That's impossible right?!" the doctor shook his head, "But I'm still going to be a mother!" she closed her eyes, feeling pure ecstasy and joy rising within her.

The mysterious man; a mystery no more. He was now where he belonged, a dead man just roaming the world in search of a pure soul he could call his own.

He was the Devil.

**End.**


End file.
